My Eyes Shall Never Wander
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: For five years Lucius Malfoy has longed to have Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World and political extraordinaire. Will he finally get what he wants? Harry/ Lucius SLASH.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, just this little plunny AND the POEM! (So please don't use the poem without my permission).

**Warning: **MildSLASH

**Summary: **For five years Lucius Malfoy has longed to have Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World and political extraordinaire. Will he finally get what he wants?

* * *

**My Eyes Shall Never Wander**

_My Eyes Shall Never Wander, _

_My heart shall never stray._

_My support I give to you,_

_For every single day._

_My mind I give to you, _

_My body, yours to command._

_You are the one I want, _

_My love through all time shall stand._

_I shall be yours forever,_

_Should you wish for me to stay._

_My life, my soul, my all, I give to you_

_If you but offer me your hand._

_xxx_

Lucius watched the green eyed beauty as he moved about the room, stopping every so often to talk to someone he knew, or to be introduced to yet another adoring fan or influential politician. He moved about with elegance worthy of any pure-blooded wizard and a faux confidence, his nerves well hidden behind an allusive mask.

Lucius was distracted from his watch by the man he considered a brother-in all but blood- and the only person, besides Draco, to have Lucius' complete trust. It was ironic, really, that this trust was only heightened by the man's status as a spy for the light.

"Who have you got your eye on this time?" Severus drawled as he handed Lucius a glass of champagne.

"You know who. The same person who's had my undivided attention for the past five years, unknowingly on his part of course, but never the less it is him who I want. When has my eye ever strayed elsewhere?" Lucius replied once again locating the younger man amongst the crowd.

"How is my son?" Lucius asked conversationally as he yet again allowed his eyes to rest upon the rave-haired man who enthralled him so.

"Magnificent," Severus replied with a leer, allowing the change of topic.

"That, I did not need to hear. Just because I gave you my blessing in your courtship of my son doesn't mean I wish to hear every detail of any activities you may or may not be partaking in," Lucius replied, receiving a snort of laughter from Severus that made the muggle-born witch, Granger –stood just a short ways from the pair- jump slightly, clearly not anticipating such a sound from her old Professor.

"He's fine. Nervous, of course, though he doesn't show it. You notice these things though, when your with someone for so long." Severus replied.

"Harry's nervous too, although I don't know why, their endeavour is of course a worthy cause, and with who they are... it will likely sail right through the Wizengamot."

"Yes. I know this, you know this, the whole of the wizarding world knows this, if truth be told, but the nerves shall remain none the less, I believe, because it means too much to them. They do love that little boy so, after all. I don't think there is anything they wouldn't do for him and if that means changing the law to better protect him, then that's what they're going to do." Severus replied, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he looked at Lucius.

It was so sad, Lucius thought, that it took his son and grandson to finally bring this man, his best friend, his brother, happiness, to finally bring a smile to his lips. In all the years Lucius had known him, both in and out of Hogwarts, he'd never seen Severus smile until he watch him with Draco just days after he'd been asked to allow the courtship. He hadn't granted permission yet at the time, but as he watched them together he'd seen that they would be truly happy together and hadn't been able to stand in the way. He hadn't really planned to stand in the way anyway, but he'd been both shocked and a little disturbed by the thought of his best friend and his son together. Now, though, he was completely delighted that they were together and in the midst of planning their wedding.

"He is a very lucky little boy," Lucius agreed, "To have two such loving parents as well as an abundance of other people who care for him, the two of us included I dare say," He continued with a chuckle, which then turned into a full laugh at the grimace on Severus' face, "Oh, don't give me that Severus. You know as well as I do that the pair of them have you wrapped around their little fingers and you, my good friend, would do anything and everything for them."

"Yes, well. That may be good and true but that doesn't mean I want to be reminded of that fact by you, my dear friend," Severus replied sarcastically, "Besides, you're exactly the same with that little monster and I'm sure, if you were given the chance, the same could be said about the power Harry would have over you."

"Oh, I don't doubt it, and believe you me I will get the chance to find out. There's no way I'm going to give up on this, no way at all."

The pair quieted then as the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, took to the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. Firstly I'd like to thank you all for attending this event in support of 'The Lupin Trust'. As you are all aware the spokespeople for this charity, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, presented a bill to the Wizengamot earlier today and up until now the decision has been kept, thus far, undisclosed, even to those who brought the bill to our attention. However, we deemed it only appropriate that we tell all of you here present, Harry, Draco, that we have decided to pass the bill. From here on werewolves, vampires, veela and all other magical species will have the same and equal rights as wizards. This is how it should always have been and it saddens me that we had to wait so long to see equality within our community. However, this is not all we decided upon in our meeting. If Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy could please step up here with me, I have something to give you." The Minister said as he looked out at those gathered, all of whom were now celebrating the good news.

Lucius shared a quick glace with Severus, both equally as happy for the young men who had accomplished so much since they finished at Hogwarts five years ago.

_xxx_

"Harry, could I speak with you a moment?" Lucius asked, trying desperately to not show his nerves- he had a reputation to uphold after all- as he stood next to the raven-haired man.

"You may," Harry replied with a small nod, turning his attention away from the dancing couples to instead focus on Lucius.

"I wish to court you," He all but blurted out, embarrassed a little to show such a lack of composure.

"Short and to the point. I'm impressed that you know enough about me to see that I dislike flowery verse but instead prefer a more direct approach. However, this is not something I did not already know, Lucius." Harry replied with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"How..."

"I'm not blind, nor am I stupid. I've seen the way your eyes follow me when we are here at these events. I saw through your rouse to get to know me 'because of my friendship with Draco. Believe me, I am not unaware, nor am I...adverse to your feelings, however, I wonder at why it has taken you five years to approach me."

"At first I steered clear because I was well aware that you would not wish to enter a courtship while I was still married to Narcissa, I myself would never have dreamt of dishonouring you so anyway, so at first I was only going to wait until my divorce had been finalised which of course meant two and a half years were wasted while the settlement was argued. By the time my divorce was complete, however, you were already dating that idiot Oliver Wood, not that he ever deserved a moment of your time, of course, but still, it was too late for me to approach you then, so I waited. You were, of course, with Wood for a further two years before he finally revealed his true self.

You were vulnerable then, scared and in pain, I could see and so again I waited. I waited for you to heal, for you to become inclined once again to enter the dating arena, and so here I am asking for your permission to enter a formal courtship with you."

"I must say I'm impressed. It was very noble and generous for you to think of me before yourself in this situation, as we both know is not in your nature. However I have a secret to share with you," Harry replied, beckoning Lucius to lean in closer so he could whisper, "I have no need for a formal courtship," he finished before closing the gap between them, his lips covering Lucius' in a sweet, but passionate kiss.

"I don't understand," Lucius murmured once they broke apart.

"You don't need to court me, Lucius, my heart has belonged to you since I was fourteen," Harry replied with a laugh before he brought their mouths together for the second of many kisses to come, they were sure.

_xxx_

**2 Years Later:**

"Harry and Lucius will now make their vows to each other, vows that they have written themselves." Kingsley stated, "Harry if you would go first."

"Lucius, it seems like I've waited forever for this moment. I am so happy to finally be declaring my love for you to all of our family and friends when I had kept it hidden, even from you, for so very long. It's easy for me to pinpoint the exact moment I fell in love with you, and I'm sure it won't come as a surprise to anyone here that it was the day you saved me from Barty Crouch Junior, even though it would have blown your cover as a spy. You were so utterly beautiful as you blasted through that door and stunned him and then you were so caring as you carried me to the infirmary yourself, despite the injuries you'd endured from the duel, refusing to allow anyone else to take me, or even to just levitate me alongside you. I knew then that you weren't truly how you appeared, and my thoughts were only proven that morning when I awoke to find you sat at my bedside my hand held between the both of yours while you watched over me. Dumbledore told me later on that you'd been sat there for the whole night. I knew as well that it was you who convinced Dumbledore that I was no safer with my relatives than anywhere else because of the ritual. You well and truly won my heart when I was just fourteen years old and you will have it for as long as we both shall live." Harry stated, tears stinging his eyes, although only one fell to slide along his cheek as he witnessed the look of complete wonderment, love and adoration on his soon to be husband's usually emotionless face, "I love you so much," He whispered.

"Lucius, it is your turn to recite your vow," Kingsley stated.

"My eyes shall never wander and my heart shall never stray. My support I give to you for every single day. My mind I give to you, my body yours to command. You are the one I have wanted, still and will always want and my love through all time shall stand. I shall be yours forever should you wish for me to stay. My life, my soul, my all I give to you, if you but offer me your hand. I love you so much Harry. When I wrote these vows I was thinking about the day that I asked to court you and how instead of giving me your hand, as is the tradition, you kissed me and so I was wondering if you would give me your hand now so that I might place upon your finger a token of my complete and eternal love for you." Lucius finished and looking up from his shoes- where he'd been staring since he started his vows- to see Harry crying fully now and smiling so much it was a wonder he didn't split his face in two.

"Of course," Harry whispered holding out a hand to Lucius who held it between both of his as he had that first night Harry spoke of in his vows.

The rest of the ceremony, and indeed the party afterwards, seemed to go past in a blur of sorts but Harry would always remember the vows that Lucius spoke that day for the rest of his life, it helped, of course, that the words were written on Lucius' chest, right over his heart, so that Harry could read them every single day and know that they were as dear to his husband as they were to him.

* * *

N'aaaaaw sweet and fluffy...it just had to be done... hehe. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it and I hope that Lucius, Harry and Severus weren't too OOC. In case anyone was wondering I am planning on writing one or two accompaniments to this fic that answer some of the questions I know are raised by this (hello Teddy and the 'TLT', Harry/Oliver and Severus/Draco) so look out for them in the near and late future...depends when I get around to writing them which knowing me could be at any point in the next year, hehe. Anyhow, any comments or constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Multi x


End file.
